Summer Tour
by StellaKelly
Summary: Queen Bitterblue tours her kingdom (after "Bitterblue") and finds some rather surprising Lords, some rather oddly named sons, and inexplicable danger. Definitely going to have some romance...


_The darkness edged slowly away as I came to in hull of a diminutive vessel adrift in a dark blue sea. _

_The rowboat creaked a warning as water rushed in through a crack in the hull, rapidly drenching my skirts and hindering my movement. Saf turned his head to me from my side, his eyes wide and purple. Realizing that the bindings around my ankles and wrists would ensure a slow and painful death, I thrashed, trying to slide out of the knots. Saf bit down on the ropes on his wrists, trying to tear them apart. The water level continued to rise, teasing around my ankles and wrists as I lay in the hull. The sweet freshwater smell lingered like an opiate in the still air, and a golden sparrow soared overhead._

_Golden…_

_I sat up carefully, snapped into understanding with a jolt, "Saf, I really want to kill you right now."_

_He sat up as well, rolling his eyes dramatically, "I'd like you to understand the position I was in."_

"_Just give me the information, Saf. I don't have the energy for this tonight."_

_He looked crestfallen for a moment, crushed that I hadn't appreciated his creativity. He sighed, and the water stopped flowing through the crack. I looked at him, waiting, hands folded. He rubbed the back of his neck, considering._

"_I woke up this morning in a purposefully compromised rowboat adrift on the Winged River. I have no idea who knocked me out and snuck me out of Fort Flood, where we were lodged, or why. The Commander was explaining the increased threat of individuals with advanced weapons entering populated areas and just… letting loose with their blades and bows. They've killed hundreds of innocent people, and she can't figure out why. They seem to be coming from somewhere near Pikkia, but they speak many different languages, and most of them we've never heard before. We've captured a few before they escaped or committed suicide, and none of them seem to _know_ anything. The only thing I'm worried about, Sparks, is that they're getting closer and closer to the mountain boarder."_

_My brow furrowed as I tried to process Saf's information, and I stifled a yawn, "May I ask, are you dead?"_

_He blinked, "That's a rather odd question, even for you, Sparks."_

_I rubbed my eyes, "You were tied up in a flooding rowboat, Saf. Alone. How did you manage to get out of that alive?"_

_He cracked a wicked smirk at that, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Have a little faith, would you? I dove out of the boat, and kicked with my legs like a fish. That wasn't the hard part. I was just lucky I was close enough to shore that I could do it in one breath. I don't think I could have surfaced without the violet raptor that wrapped its talons around my wrists and flew me to safety."_

_My disbelief was somewhat blunted by my exhaustion, but I still managed a skeptical look._

"_All right, perhaps I managed to grab a rock with both hands and pull myself up." He grinned, "But I still believe I was rather impressive."_

_I blinked slowly at him, "Is that all you have to tell me, Saf? I really have to get some true sleep. This tour is more tiring than it's ever been before. I suppose positive action comes at a price."_

"_I thought you were just meeting eligible young men." He leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head._

"_Saf…"_

"_That _is _what you implied, your most magnanimous ladyship. I believe you mentioned 'every lord and his sons and even their sons are suddenly bachelors-'"_

"_I know what I said, Saf."_

"_Hava… is this convincing her that the life of a princess is all that desirable? All those handsome lords taking off all of their-"_

"_Saf!"_

"_I was going to say rings."_

"_I don't know about Hava. She's arriving tomorrow, I think. She's scared of it all, Saf. Can I blame her? Am I really so happy with it all myself?"_

"_Sparks, do you really need her to be a princess? Is it worth the work of convincing her?"_

"_You know I do, Saf. I need help."_

_He looked down at the his hands, "I'm sorry."_

_I looked at him hard, tugging a dripping piece of hair with one hand, "Why are you sorry?"_

"_I should be there helping you. I told you I would be. And here I am, drowning you in your dreams."_

"_Ah, yes. I could have you hung for treason."_

"_Twice."_

_I laughed, and he grinned, adding, "That crown wasn't worth the work of recovering, Sparks. It was so darned heavy."_

"_You should know. You're the one who went running with it across my city."_

"_Is the new one as heavy?"_

"_No. However, I have to keep it on all the time that I'm on tour. It's a great weight after a while, Saf." We both knew I wasn't just talking about the crown now, "The suitors, the marriage… it's supposed to make it all easier. But I'll never be able to just hand over my kingdom to someone, Saf. I'll _always_ be doing all the work."_

_He dipped his fingers in the water, "Don't you trust anyone?"_

_I considered for a minute, "Not really. Hava, maybe. Teddy. Bren and Tilda. Helda. Giddon. Katsa and Po. But no one of any use."_

"_Sparks! What about me?"_

"_I suppose I trust you, Saf…" I grinned, "But you're completely useless."_

_He flicked water at me, paused, and then flipped the boat. I sputtered, treading water and rubbing my hair out of my eyes._

"_Just let me sleep, Saf."_

"_Sweet dreams…"_

_In a moment, the scene faded away into a thankfully empty darkness._

I awoke to a stern Helda trying to keep Lord Reilly's fervent lady's maids out of my bedchamber. I vaguely remember knitting needles being used as a subtle threat, and the women finally retreated into the hallway.

"Well, my Lady, this lord is certainly eager to learn more about you, even sending his servants at all hours to investigate your bedchamber."

I sighed, slipping my feet onto the floor, "I quite agree, Helda. He must want to see more than he could last night, seeing as it was so late. This lord _is_ married, is he not?"

Her eyes twinkled with laughter, "I believe so, Your Highness, but he does have bachelor sons. Quite handsome ones, too, if the rumors are true."

I groaned, resting my hands on the window panes, "How many sons this time?"

"Seven above the age of 18, my Lady. Quite a few children that are younger than that, but all girls."

"Seven! I pity his wife!"

She chuckled, "Very true, my Lady. Now, let us outfit you as befits a queen, for once. You must impress those seven sons."

"I'd rather not, Helda. Where are my divided skirts?"

"I'm quite insistent that you should dress as befits your rank, my Lady. How about this nice rose and gold gown, with the lovely embroidery? It will make your eyes sparkle."

"Helda…"

"I'll take that as a yes, my Lady."

Though it took us a good ten minutes to wind our way from the largest guest residence through the grounds to the common hall and kitchens, I was still not awake enough to be prepared for the sight I found.

I don't believe I've ever seen a more frantic hall than that of Lord Reilly. Every minor gentleman and lady in the neighboring area must have elbowed their way in that morning; all in their finest and brightest gowns and suits. Every way I looked, there were servants trying to make their way through with trays of pastries and sweet meats. The walls and pillars were lined with Reilly's guards, but the men had no room to unsheathe a sword or string a bow, let alone keep order. My own Lienid guards stood a good 6 inches taller than the crowd, and with silent ease cleared a path through the middle. Giddon took my elbow, carefully steering me around the wild gestures of already drunken visitors.

It wasn't until I reached the table on the dais at the front of the room that I was recognized. Reilly, seated at the center of the table, stood up abruptly. Three men on either side of him – his sons.

"Your Majesty, Queen Bitterblue, welcome to my humble abode. You are most welcome here, most welcome indeed. These are my sons – Shale, Linden, Mica, Claret, Garrison, and Arbor."

I immediately forgot the names.

"My youngest son, Russet, will not be joining us today." I saw a twitch in his face as he looked at one of his other sons, who reddened. Reilly continued, "He is indisposed. Please, Your Majesty, will you take breakfast with us?"

My eyes slid to Giddon, who seemed amused by the conversation. He led me to the proffered chair, and seated himself beside me.

"Is there something I'm missing, Lord Giddon?" I asked quietly as a servant laid out an elaborate plate before me, "You seem to be laughing at something."

He bent his head toward me, carefully straightening his fork as he murmured, "The two youngest sons, Claret and Russet, are involved with the council."

"Oh? Will they be planning my overthrow, then?"

He coughed, muffling his laugh, "Hardly, my Lady. I do not believe they have that sort of competence. Russet was injured last night by a young girl who landed a blow to his… nether regions. The family recently fled the Dells, where they were in some danger. Only the twelve-year-old daughter and her younger brother survived the journey."

I nearly dropped my fork at this. Danger in the Dells? Saf had warned of some threat, but had no idea of the cause. Would this girl know something he didn't?

Giddon mistook my surprise as something else entirely, and turned to me in concern, "My Lady, the parents were not murdered. The children do not appear to be suffering from any trauma, apart from no small amount of sadness."

I swallowed, the words bringing up that momentary flash of emotion they always did, that split second image of my mother's final moments. But it went away just as quickly, and I smiled at Giddon's kindness.

"Lord Giddon, you mistake my meaning. Last night…" I lowered my voice even further, barely audible in the raucus din of the hall, "Saf told me of a threat in the Dells. He was nearly drowned, murdered, rather, and without any sort of indication as to who wanted him dead and why. There have been strange outbreaks of violence, too, increasingly close to the mountain pass."

Giddon rubbed his jaw, "That's all we need right now. Right now, when we're finally reaching a delicate peace and safety in the kingdoms."

I nodded, "But we should try to meet with the Dellian girl, and perhaps Russet and Claret, too. Those names, on my word, are the strangest I've heard."

Giddon grinned, "You'll understand them soon."

I lifted my goblet and took a sip, and almost choked on the liquid inside. I turned my eyes to Giddon in alarm, and his brows lifted as he too took in the deep red wine. My surprise was lessened as I considered the intoxicated states of many of the guests. I avoided my cup for the remainder of the meal.

"Your Majesty," Reilly spoke as the meal was finishing, "may I have the pleasure of offering you a tour of my estate? The vineyards are at their peak at this time of year, though our orchards are not yet ready for harvest. Our wine and apples are well-known throughout the kingdom, as I'm sure you are aware."

He puffed out his chest in pride at this, and paused. We waited there for a moment in silence before he glared at his oldest son, who offered me his arm.

Giddon whispered in my ear, "The man cares little for his sons, just his estate. The names…"

Claret wine. Russet apples. Arbor. Linden. Mica and Shale from his mines. But Garrison… I paused, causing my escort to stumble. I ignored him.

My army had no fort in this area, and no militia stationed in such a rural region. Reilly was a new edition to my summer tour, and I knew little about the man other what I had learned today. A drunken court. An enormous number of wealthy citizens.

We stepped outside, the sunlight glittering off of the polished stone buildings and glass windows, each with carefully tended landscaping.

An estate large enough to have three separate villas for the Lord and his family, three guest residences, another building for a kitchen and great hall, and many smaller I had not yet identified. A son named for a source of pride – a Garrison.

This ludicrously wealthy Lord had a Garrison, presumably filled with soldiers. Soldiers that were not under my command.

I found myself calculating just how much damage Lord Reilly was capable of, and not liking the odds at all.


End file.
